The pick-up truck has become the personal utility vehicle for a vast number of people. Numbered in this group are the traditional pick-up drivers such as farmers and construction workers, as well as a growing number of people who use the pick-up as both a work vehicle and a recreational vehicle. At one time, the pick-up owner utilized the space behind his seat to store his jack and tire irons. Eventually, this area became the storage place for hammers, screwdrivers and all sorts of useful articles. The useful articles were not very usefully located. As increasing numbers of painters, construction personnel and other artisans began using pick-ups rather than panel trucks, a need arose for tool and equipment storage that would be somewhat organized and which could be secured. Tool boxes were fashioned to fit between the sidewalls immediately behind the cab in the bed of the truck. While such compartments have generally served the purpose of the craftsman or artisan, not everyone who wishes to store his equipment has need of such space and furthermore, it is somewhat inconvenient to return to the truck to swap tools. This problem was partially addressed by my uniquely shaped tool box disclosed in U.S. Design patent application Ser. No. D-758,429 entitled "CARRIER CASE" which is incorporated herein by reference. The "CARRIER CASE" did not completely solve the problem in that it left something to be desired in terms of its internal capacity, particularly with respect to the efficient utilization of such capacity.